Tension
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There's definitely been some friction between Deeks and Kensi lately, and there's only one way to relieve that. Densi. OneShot.


_These two are soooo sexy, I had to do a smutty piece on them. I hope you guys enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"You are the most infuriating person on the face of the _planet_!" Kensi Blye hissed.

"Oh, come off it," Marty Deeks shook his head, grinning good naturedly. He could see that he was pushing his partner to her breaking point. Her lips were tight and her dark eyes were flashing. "What, I can't appreciate a beautiful woman every now and again?" Kensi didn't say anything, turning her eyes back to the pool that was several storeys below them. Quite frankly, though, Deeks had stopped watching the girls in bikini's a while ago, but he enjoyed the way Kensi got so wound up.

_God_, it made him hard.

"There she is," Kensi muttered, nodding to the corner of the pool area where an older woman in more modest attire was walking in, a large sun hat almost obscuring her face. "Callen, Sam? You got her?" Kensi asked into her earpiece.

"Got her, Kens," G Callen replied. Deeks and Kensi watched from the fourth floor balcony of the hotel as the two agents walked into the pool area and approached the woman deftly from behind. Then they were by her, one on each side with a hand on her elbow.

"Right, we're good here," Kensi spun on her heel and stalked back into the apartment they had rented. Deeks watched his partner go, the short hem of the red and green sundress she was wearing skimming the tops of her thighs. He licked his lower lip as she leaned forward over the bed to gather up their equipment, the back of her dress riding up and hinting at the perfect curves of her ass. "Stop looking at my ass, Deeks!" She snapped out, without bothering to turn around.

"How do you know I was looking at your ass?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I might have been admiring that...Painting...Photograph?" He tilted his head to the side as he looked at the picture on the wall behind her, trying to figure out what kind of print it was.

"Bullshit you were," she muttered under her breath. Deek shrugged, still grinning, his eyes going back to her ass, which was now giving him a little bit more of view now that she was reaching to the far side of the bed to reach for the surveillance equipment there. She straightened up quickly, and Deeks lifted his eyes to her face but not fast enough. "Fucking hell Deeks, you're shameless!" She snapped.

"Oh baby, but that's what you love about me," he reasoned.

"I think you may be getting your emotions a little confused," Kensi growled. "Because I'm definitely heading more toward anger than love." Deeks tilted his head to the side, not saying anything, licking his lower lip. "You are so frustration," she hissed, spinning back around. She grabbed her bags and stormed for the door, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor, her neck tense and her pony tail bouncing angrily.

_God_, she was gorgeous.

* * *

><p>Kensi with her lips around his cock.<p>

Her hand touching his shoulders, his stomach, his ass, his sac.

"Fuck," Deeks growled as he pumped himself harder.

Kensi's eyes flashing angrily and biting down on his shoulder, his neck, his lips.

Her tits bouncing in front of his face tantalizingly.

"Kensi," he groaned, his thumb swiping over the tip of his cock, his other hand roughly massaging his balls. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the brink, just imagining his partners mouth wrapped around him, her tongue flicking over the tip of his cock. "Shit...Shit," he gasped out as he felt himself spill over his fingers. It wasn't the first time, and definitely wouldn't be the last that he had finished himself thinking about Kensi. Hell, Kensi was the reason that he was so worked up in the first place.

It always was.

* * *

><p>"Touch my ass again," Kensi was smiling wide but her words were icy cold. "Do it. I dare you." Deeks grinned easily but his hand stayed firmly on the arch of her lower back, not dipping down over the swell of her behind again.<p>

"Just in character, partner," he replied.

"Your character is very quickly heading toward a punch in the groin," Kensi told him tightly, shooting a charming smile at a man who walked past them. "And _my_ character will feel very justified in doing so." Deeks continued smiling as they noticed their suspect come into the club with a girl that looked young enough to be his daughter. Kensi moved closer to Deeks so that she was rubbing up close to him as she looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie," Deeks smirked as he put his arms around her waist, providing her with the cover they needed for Kensi to watch their suspect move into the VIP section. "If you want to get all up on this, you're gonna need to buy me dinner first—Kensi!" Deeks almost squeaked as her hand came up and jabbed him in the stomach. A laugh filtered through their comms as G Callen and Sam Hanna watched the two from the other side of the club. Deeks clenched his teeth together in a fake grin as he breathed through the pain, and Kensi leaned back slightly so that she could smile sweetly up at him, before going back to watching their suspect.

"Shit, he's coming this way," Kensi murmured. "He's looking at us, shit, he's—" Kensi moved backwards quickly and then pulling Deeks into her.

"What—" their lips met and Deeks let out a grunt in surprise. It was sloppy and their eyes were both open and he had been completely unprepared, but Deeks would take what he could get. Kensi pulled away, shooting him a quick look before glancing over at their suspect. He had stopped paying any attention to them and was leaving the club.

"That was close," Kensi muttered.

"We're done here, guys, get out of there," Sam said into the comm unit.

"Good," Kensi pulled away from Deeks abruptly and turned away. But now before he saw how red her cheeks were and he grinned to himself.

* * *

><p>Deeks had been even more infuriating than usual the past few weeks, and Kensi grunted under her breath as she jabbed her fists forward against the punching bag. He told her that there was nothing he was doing that was different, it was all her. Then he went off on some tangent about how their sexual tension was coming to a head, and she didn't know what to do with herself.<p>

She had punched him in the arm hard enough to leave a bruise after that.

Kensi swiped her hand over her forehead, pushing the sweat away. She had been working out for well over two hours now and she just couldn't get rid of the knot of tension in her stomach. She thought it had been because of the stress of the case they had been working on. It was hitting close to home with a Naval officer found dead and his twelve year old daughter missing, and it had taken them almost a week to find her. But she should be feeling better, but after trying to relax by taking out her frustration on a punching bag, she realized that her usual source of relaxation wasn't going to work.

"Fuck it," she growled, throwing off her boxing gloves and leaning her forehead against the bag.

* * *

><p>"Deeks?" Kensi knocked on the door again. The lights were all on and there was music coming from inside, so he was clearly home. The front door was locked, though, which was a little strange, because more often than not after a case she would come over and just let herself in. Kensi sighed and put down the six pack of beer on the doorstep and walked down the front steps, making her way around the side of the house. Most of the curtains were shut, including the ones for his bedroom, however it was only ten o'clock, which was a little early for him to be asleep. Then she heard water running in the next room and she realized that the shower was on. She was about to turn around to walk back to the front door when she heard a noise come from the small window open above the shower. She froze, and then heard it again.<p>

"Kensi..."

Her body ran hot and cold, and she was unable to move. It was clearly the deep voice of her partner, although it was a notch more gravelly than she usually heard it. She heard a moan and then her name again and Kensi's body began moving on it's own accord. She barely knew what she was doing as she got to the front door and knelt down to pick the lock. Her name was being played over and over again in her head, that way he was moaning it out, clear what he was doing and how he was thinking of her. She forgot about the beer of the doorstep, closing and locking the door behind her, as she made her way quickly down the hallway toward the bathroom.

"Fuck, Kensi," Deeks' voice filled the bathroom and Kensi felt another rush of heat run straight through her, directly to her core. Kensi pulled her shirt over her head, then pushed off her jeans and underwear, followed by her bra. Then she was reaching for the shower curtain and pulling it open. "What—?"

"I heard you," Kensi murmured, her eyes dropping down to take him in, his shaggy hair wet and plastered to his neck and face, his cock straining, hard and weeping. His own eyes were mapping her body out, the way her nipples were pebbled and her breasts were full, her shaved centre where she was beginning to drip down her thighs. It had been a while since she had been with someone and it had been a _long_ time since she had been dreaming about being with Deeks. His hand snapped out, wrapping around her wrist and pulling her close, pushing her up against the cold tiles of the wall, his mouth suddenly over hers. Kensi groaned as she felt his cock pressing against her lower stomach, his mouth moving over hers savagely. Their tongues invaded one anothers mouths, lips biting and fingernails scraping over skin. Kensi thrust her hips forward, rolling them against Deeks', both groaning at the feeling of friction. He pulled away from her for a moment, his baby blue eyes meeting hers. Kensi bit down on her lower lip, resting her head back against the tiles.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you, Kens?" Deeks asked, his voice so low she felt the rumble in her stomach. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing over her pulse point, her body jerking as she felt his stubble against her collarbone. "Kensi?" Deeks murmured again, his teeth grazing her skin and she jerked again, her naked body quivering beneath his touch. He pulled away from her, his hands resting on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles near the apex of her legs that made her chest heave. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?" He repeated. "I need you to tell me."

"Deeks..." her breathing was labored, her eyes half-lidded. "I want you, okay? I want your tongue in my mouth, your cock in me. I fucking _need _you, and I've needed you for pretty much as long as I've known you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Exactly what I want to hear," Deeks breathed, his mouth slanting over hers again. His hands slid from her hips around to her ass, cupping her firm cheeks and squeezing, pulling her hard against his hard cock and rubbing it against her centre. Kensi gasped into his mouth, wiggling against him, trying to find the friction she needed. Densi grinned against her swollen lips, holding her still, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin of her ass and grinding his hips against hers. He was relentless against her mouth, even as she gasped and moaned, forcing her tongue to respond to his, biting at her lower lip, eliciting groans from deep inside her throat.

"Deeks...Deeks..." she was mumbling as the tip of his cock brushed again and again over her clit. He changed his position slightly, so that his cock was directly aligned with her opening and his face was back an inch or so from her face so that he could meet her eyes. He waited until they opened and cleared from their lust filled haze. Then he pushed into her slowly. "Fuck, _Marty_..." Kensi threw her head back against the tiles, her hair damp from the spray of the shower, sticking to her neck and the side of her face. Deeks sighed as her walls clenched around her, moving inside her, holding on to her ass so that he could grind himself against her clit. Her hands came up to his shoulders, her fingernails biting into the skin, her shaky legs pushing herself up to meet his thrusts.

"God, Kensi," Deeks growled as he felt himself getting closer. "Fuck, I don't...I don't have a—"

"Seriously, Deeks?" Kensi snapped, sounding every bit like the fiery brunette he knew and loved. "All talk and you don't have a condom?" Deeks rolled his eyes, but couldn't manage a quip back because, in all honesty, he totally agreed. "I'm on the jab, it's fine." Deeks hesitated and Kensi's eyesbrows furrowed. "If you stop now, Deeks, I will _kill_ you." That easy going grin that made Kensi's stomach warm crossed his face and then he pushed himself into her again, harder this time and she gasped, her eyes squeezing shut momentarily.

"Kensi, God, Kensi..." the build in his lower abdomen was growing again and Kensi's breathing was erratic, indicating she was getting closer to her release. He moved one of his hands from her ass between their bodies, pinching her clit.

"_Fuck_!" Kensi gasped, her body snapping forward and her walls clenching around him and pulling him over the edge with her. He collapsed against her, and Kensi's shaking legs buckling underneath her, both of them falling to the floor of the shower in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs. They were quiet, sitting under the now cold spray of the shower, catching their breaths. Finally, Deeks lifted his head and looked at her.

"What have I been telling you about the sexual tension between us?" He grinned. "It was always going to lead somewhere great." Kensi stared at him for a long moment, her wet hair hanging in front of her eyes before she shook her head and a long-suffering smile spread across her face as she tilted her head back against the tiles of the shower.

"You're unbelievable," she laughed.

_Not a long one, but I had to write one. Let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
